Disobeying Orders
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: Skye is in trouble. During a mission she disobeyed Ryders orders and almost gets hurt. What will her punishment be? Contains Spanking. Dont like. Dont read. By the way, im tired of everyone saying "Ryder would never do that! He loves his pups!" Thats why he does it. He doesn't want to punish the pups, but they know if they do something wrong there will be consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Skyes Punishment

Ryder walks into the den where all the pups were hanging out and watching tv "Pups, can you give me and Skye some privacy please. I need to speak to her." "Sure Ryder. Come on pups lets go outside and play tag." said Rocky running outside the other pups not far behind him. Ryder looks down at the young cockapoo "Skye, please come with me." Skye followed Ryder up the stairs and ended up at his room. The young pup stared at the door worrying about what was going to happen next. Ryder opened the door and walked in. "Come on in Skye." said Ryder as he closed the door. Ryder walked over to his bed and sat down. "Skye come here please." Skye staring down at the floor as she walked over to him as she got in front of Ryder she continued to stare at the carpet. Ryder began to speak "Skye, you know why I called you here today. You were too reckless in our rescue mission today. You couldve gotten yourself hurt or worse." Ryder looked down at the pup and she was still looking at the floor. "Skye im doing this because i love and care about you. Now come here and take your punishment young lady." Still looking at the floor Skye replies "Yes sir." Skye walks over to Ryder and he picks her up and lays her over his lap. "Are you ready?" Skye nods. Ryder lifts her tail and starts to spank her.

The first strike caused Skye to let out a little yipe.  
Yipe!  
Ten strikes later Skye tried to hold back her tears.

Twenty strikes later Skye started to whimper.

Ryder *Smack* Please *Smack* Stop. said Skye in between each strike.

Ryder continues to spank Skye, her butt turning a light shade of pink. "Have you learned you lesson yet young lady?" Skye didnt respond she just continued to cry. "I didnt hear you, so I guess ill continue." Ryder then reaches for a hairbrush he had on his bed. "Please not the brush." said Skye with tears in her eyes. 'Sorry Skye but I dont think youve learned your lesson yet." Ryder says as he brings the brush down on Skyes butt.

*Smack* Ow!

After ten strikes from the brush Skyes bottom has gotten even more darker shade of red.

Twenty strikes and Skye has burst into tears, she couldnt hold it back anymore.

After a thirty strikes with the hairbrush Skye turns around in Ryders lap and hugs him still crying. "Im so sorry Ryder! I wont disobey orders again!" Ryder returns the hug and looks into Skyes eyes "Im glad you learned your lesson. You may sleep in here tonight to avoid any embarrassment." "Thank you Ryder." says Skye as she walks to the pallet in the corner of Ryders room. Unknown to them they didnt know Chase had his ear to the door the entire time.

To be continued? 


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

As Skye layed down on her pallet and drifted off to sleep, her mind went back to the previous days events that led to her now sore bottom. "I really shouldnt have done that, but I had to save her."

...  
Ryder and the pups were all playing tag in the field surrounding the lookout. Chase was "It". While running around trying to catch his friends he feels a drop of something wet hit his nose. He looks up at the sky and notices some really bad storm clouds coming in. Chase barks opening his pup pack and out pops his megaphone "Pups a huge storm is coming! Lets get inside!" said Chase as the rain started to fall. All the pups ran inside and shook off the rain. The pups looked outside anearby window and noticed that the weather was getting worse. The rain was coming down hard. The wind was blowing at a tremendous speed causing nearby leaves to fly about in a whirlwind.

Skye then remembers that Ace Sorensen was suppose to come in to town today. The young pup runs over to Ryder. "Ryder! Ace was suppose to come in today! Can you call her to see if shes ok?" said the concerned pup. "Okay Skye, Ill call her." Ryder picks up his pup pad and scrolls through his contacts until he finds the person he was looking for. Ace answers the phone put the transmission was garbled. All he could get out of it was "Storms geting worse... Cant see a thing... Need help..." Then the transmission cut out. The young pup then ran to the slide "I have to save her!" The young leader tried to stop her, but he was too late so he slides down his firemans pole to his ATV. "Skye Wait! "I cant do that Ryder! I have to save her!" said the young cockapoo. As she flew off into the dark and menacing clouds Ryder tried to call her again. "Skye Come back! The weather is too bad for flying! There was no reply "Marshall come with me! We might need an Ambulance!" said the young leader as the fire pup was trailing behind him.

Skye was flying around above Adventure Bay trying to spot Ace. "*Bark* Googles!" She scanned all around Adventure Bay, Then to the northwest of the Lookout she see Ace flying in. It appeared she was having some engine troubles again. She flys over to Ace. The young red head was happy to see her old friend. "Skye im dropping fast! Im going to have to land "her" in the bay!" Skye then throws Ace a harness "Here catch!" Ace puts on the harness and puts the plane in auto pilot, she gets out of the cock pit and wing walks over to Skyes Helicopter. Skye had to land fast because the storm was only getting worse causing her helicopter to toss and turn, she didnt want Ace to get hurt. She immediatly heads for the beach. As she landed Ryder and Marshall were waiting for them. Marshall ran over to Skye and hugged her "Skye im glad youre okay. When you didnt reply back I thought the worst has happened." He then turns to Ace "Come on lets get you two dry."

The next day was birght and sunny as Ace and Rocky were fixing her plane. She thanked the Paw Patrol as she started her plane and went off into the clouds again. The pups then continued to play their game of Tag when Ryder called Skye to the side. "Im glad youre okay, but you know what happens now right?" "Yes sir." said the young pup. "Okay, follow me."

End of Chapter 2

Sorry that this took so long guys. On top of my internet being stupid, and work. I got writers block. But here is Chapter 2 of Disobeying Orders.

Im working on other stories right now at the moment. If you have any ideas please let me know. Leave me a PM. 


End file.
